We made our world in it's light
by Rain of Mystery
Summary: Jen and Kira live to the promise of make your world in it's light. Year after when the Crystal had been healed.


We made our world in it's Light

By Rain of Mystery.

...Now we leave you with the crystal of Truth, make your world in it's light...

Jen and Kira saw the beings return to the sky leaving them with the Crystal pure and complete. Jen gently let Kira stand on her own two feet.

Jen looked her over, still disbelief she was still alive...still with him. " Kira, are you alright?" he asked her.

" Yes...I'm fine. Everything went dark and silent, and suddenly I felt awake and alive." she said.

Jen took her into his arms and held her fearing she would vanish or this was a dream to ease the pain of what happened. They both separated and both turned their attention to the crystal . " It's beautiful." she said.

"Yes, and it's healed... now the world will go into a time of healing, and peace." Jen said bringing Kira close to him again, as he rested his head on hers as they gazed at the crystal.

" I can't believe we did it." Jen said to her.

Before anything could be said. Augrah approached them and with a Hmm. " Gelfling you have done well, you have said our world. Now... there is something else you have to do." she told them.

" What is it Augra?" Jen asked.

" You have to now save your kind. Making Gelfling babies and lots of them." she said taking her leave.

Kira found herself blushing and laughing. It felt wonderful to laugh. It felt wonderful to be alive. It was a new beginning for all of them.

In time Jen and Kira grew older, and became protectors of the crystal and life returned to their world, and so did Kira have life...within her. She was carrying their first child, her womb was swollen with life as her midriff was a testament to that.

Jen couldn't have been happier and excited. At first hearing the news he was nervous and scared since he didn't know much about these things. Then he became happy and not afraid of what the future would bring, all that mattered now, was that they were going to be a family...

Kira was sitting on the grassy hill with Jen as they watched the sunset together, his hand gently caressing her midriff, and found himself laughing at the kicking sensation from underneath his hand. "Your kicking is strong little one." Jen said.

"Jen, will you play your firca please." Kira asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jen took out his flute and started to play and just made the sunset seem more serene as he matched the music to the moment before them.

Kira found herself smiling, yet she felt a pain, which caused her to groan in pain. Her time was near. It wouldn't be long now. Jen stopped playing his flute and looked at Kira.

" Jen... I-I think my pains have started... it will be time." she said groaning once more.

Jen sat up and carried back to the castle. As he hurried inside he called for Augrah and Ydra. " Ydra...Help...It's time!" Jen shouted in the castle.

Augrah was walking towards him. " Calm down Gelfling, Augra is here, gelfling baby will come in time, not yet." she said touching Kira's belly. "Hmm." she said, " Baby will be soon but... not now...but very soon, tonight or early morning. Kira must be in bed to rest and prepare for the hard work ahead."

Ydra led Kira and Jen to the bed chamber. Soon Kira's time was coming. The moons rose in the clear night sky. Augra was making a drink to help ease Kira's pain and to help her relax. Hours have passed. Kira was exhausted as she conintued to push.

Jen held her hand, and never left her side, he refused to leave her side in her time of pain." Kira, one more push, just one more." he cheered for her, and she was pushing as hard as she could. As other podling woman came in with water and towels, and whispered amongst themselves, as she was given a drink to help with the pain, but nothing seemed to work for her.

Augra came inside the chamber and spoke softly to the tired Kira. " Kira, listen to your body, listen to your little one inside you. Dreamfast to your little one of this world, encourage him and show there nothing to fear, you and Jen are with him."

Jen looked at Kira, and nodded. They both touched her midriff and it seemed to be a dreamfast to the little one, and they spoke to him, showing him the beauty of their world, the flowers and all the living things that made Thra beautiful.

" Come little one." Jen said through the dreamfast, " You are safe your mother and I are here."

" Dada and I are here little one." Kira said to her unborn son, "Everything will be alright little one, mama has to bring you into the world, and we will all be together." she told him. Kira adjusted herself, and began breathing. When she felt the pains once more, she pushed. Now she could feel her little one leaving her body slowly. Jen could see their little one slowloy coming out and it was a sight.

Kira with one more tiring push, the room was filled with the sound with the cries of a gelfling baby. For the first time in years, a new gelfling had entered the world. The castle echoed with the cries. To Jen and Kira it was the most beautiful sound they had ever hear.

Ydra, held the tiny Gelfling was handed over to his mother's waiting arms. Kira's tears fell down her cheek.

" Gelfling baby is healthy and strong. Well done...well done." Augra said leaving the new family alone with each other.

Jen smiled and placed his finger to his son's and felt the tiny grip which brought tears to his eyes. Kira smiled sniffling back her tears. " He's beautiful." she said holding her son in her arms.

" We did it Jen."

He looked at her not understand what she meant.

She looked at him and said. " We made our world in it's light."

The end.


End file.
